


Between and After

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Padmé singlehandedly prevents the downfall of the Galactic Republic.





	

She was not blind to his faults.

Far from it.

So, the first time he raised his hand to her in anger, she forgave him. She forgave him the second time too.

But the third time, he sensed the life growing within her and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Someone has come between us, he yelled. He accused her of cheating. He hurt her.

Padmé Amidala divorced Anakin Skywalker. A Coruscanti judicial granted her a restraining order.

He got over her. Eventually.

She never even told him she was pregnant.

And she never knew she also singlehandedly saved the Republic.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. Let’s face it: This is how Padmé’s story _should_ have ended!


End file.
